


Glory

by FallenAkito



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, inappropriate use of command spells, no beta wie die like men, not a lot of violence but eh, the ship is your warning, there is a bit of angst in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: Sometimes even a cold-hearted priest can feel something close to desire. Even more if he has a half-naked demon lying in his bed with nothing on but his pyjama top. Not even Kirei is able to withstand it once in a while.





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this little piece. It's pretty much just for self-indulgent purpose woops. This not very special and I put it down in a very short time. I actually like them being rough and all that but somehow I couldn't get this thing out of my head with this bordering between somewhat fluffy (for their extents). So here we are, please bear with me. 
> 
> Like I said before: The ship should be your warning. Even if there is not a lot of violence in here tbh.
> 
> Update: Also I made a Fate Writers Discord. Feel free to join us! https://discordapp.com/invite/T6p33dG

It was an early sunday morning when Kirei stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist after the shower. Since the 4th Grail War had ended the priest kept going along with taking over the duty as priest in Fuyuki's church. Aside from the fact he also picked up the job as the Grail War's overseer. It was an almost stupid task. The towns people keeping him mostly bored of humanity overall. However, it held up the facade of the honest man who seemed concerned of treasuring his father's ambitions. Well, not that Kirei was. In fact this was nothing but a farce. A stage play so no one would get suspicious of what was going on behind their backs; or what had happened that night years ago.

Drying his hair with another towel, the brunette walked over to the bedroom, his gaze coming to rest on the form of the blonde servant in his bed. Kirei frowned at the sight and, again, asked himself since when he had become so accustomed to Gilgamesh's presence. The golden Archer actually came in and left as much as he pleased. Sometimes for days and sometimes only for a night before going out again. He reminded Kirei more of a house cat strolling through the world outside and dropping by when it needed food or pets. To be honest, it wasn't even far from the truth. Most of the times when Gilgamesh stopped by it was for sex. For pleasure and for mana, of course. Well, who was he kidding? Mostly for the pleasure. Something which the priest could never really get a hold off but as long as Gilgamesh seemed pleased and wouldn't pester him more than needed, he was fine with it at the moment.

While waiting for the next Grail War there was nothing a servant could do than indulging himself in this time. Even though Kirei knew Gilgamesh hated it. Mostly because it was so different from his days back then in ancient history, when humans had still some worth in his eyes.

There he was, though, in the priests sheets and having the audacity of wearing one of Kirei’s pyjama shirts. At least he wore something at all because usually the blonde didn't care to wear anything in the first place and slept naked.

For a second Kirei was urged to take the wet towel and throw it into his servants face to wake him up but a little voice in the back of his head told him he could do better.

Quietly he stepped closer and put the towel to the side before he crept onto the bed, slipping under the sheets where he had left the others side earlier. Gilgamesh faced him with his back and he still slept soundly. His steady breathing was a good indication for it. Nothing new to the priest either. Gilgamesh usually tend to sleep in late, when he stayed over. This or he was gone by the time Kirei woke up.

Usually Kirei wasn't a man who indulged himself in physical pleasure. He didn't gain anything from it; yet, today was different as he felt this unsettling restlessness inside his belly the longer he watched Gilgamesh sleeping. It dragged him back to his servant like a moth to the flame.

He carefully wrapped one of his arms around the slender waist, pulling Gilgamesh closer until his back rested against the broad chest, making sure he wouldn't wake up the other with it. Actually Kirei liked it much more if Gilgamesh wasn't constantly running his mouth like an arrogant brat. Like this he complied much more and surrendered silently, which wasn't as unnerving as Gilgamesh's usual demeanor was.

One hand moved over the lean thigh of the sleeping man when Kirei buried his nose in the nape of the others neck. Breathing in his scent; it always reminded him of exotic flowers with a special spice to it. It flooded all his senses and heightened this desire of touching Gilgamesh. The latter was still caught in his sleep, even though he reacted to the touch with little purring sounds unconsciously. Kirei nibbled on the skin just beneath his hairline, pressing his teeth deliberately into the soft surface while it took him a lot of willpower to not bite down hard. However, he didn't dare to wake Gilgamesh up and deal with a pissed servant for not being able to sleep longer. It was far too early for this. Even for Kirei.

He moved his hand to Gilgamesh's middle, carefully wrapping his rough fingers around the soft cock; earning a soft noise from the blonde as Kirei started to move them. Slow and languid strokes from the base to the head, pulling back the foreskin and rolling his thumb over the sensitive tip. He could hear a breathy inhale coming from the King of Heroes who slowly returned from his deep slumber.

Gilgamesh wasn't fully awake yet, but even in his still drowsy state his body responded far too well on the caressing. He liked the hard and rough pace they both enjoyed to the fullest, however, while his mind was still caught in his dreams and the sleep still clinging to his head the warm waves of pleasure slowly washing over him were better than anything else. Wrapping around him like another cozy sheet.

His fingers dug into the pillow, clinging to it when the priests fingers bestowed a particular good spot with more rubs and circles, causing a whimper to escape from his lips and his hips slightly jerked forward. Kirei took it as an opportunity to get rid of the towel and shuffled closer, pressing his middle flush against the slender ones. His member, already half hard, slid along the cleft. He pushed it between the lean thighs, rolling his hips a few times and enjoyed the little shutters it send through his own body. 

This was one of these very rare times when he felt something like longing for Gilgamesh, if he could name it like that. He wasn't quite sure about it himself, to be honest. He cursed himself over the fact that the blonde had this much power over him. 

_ That damned demon. _

That heroic spirit that seemed to be more of an incubus that writhed on his sheets every so often when Gilgamesh felt like it. Usually this was all just about Archer's pleasure. What he desired. So why on earth shouldn't Kirei himself just take what he wanted for once.

Opening his lips he bit down hard on the servants neck; felt how his body convulsed and a moan rippled from the sleepy blonde. In fact not because of the bordering painful sensation due to Kirei's teeth but because of the sudden intrusion of two bold fingers, pressing against the tight ring of muscle and slipping into him simultaneously. The still drowsy body still being relaxed from sleep so Kirei didn't even meet any resistance. Aside from Gilgamesh never resisting him in the first place, but that was a different story.

By now even Gilgamesh's mind had processed what was going on but he denied to open his eyes. It felt too good being enveloped between these enticing but vague waves of lust pulsing through his veins and the sleepiness still clinging to him. Gilgamesh just found the strength to loosen his grip on the pillow with one hand; lifting his arm until he could place it behind himself in the back of Kirei's neck. First only brushing his fingers through the brunette hair until he clawed his nails into his skin when Kirei moved his fingers inside his body, changing from rubbing against the tight hot walls to fuck the blonde with them sensually until they vanished knuckle deep in the greedy hole.

"Mhrm... you're lucky.. that I don't mind to get woken up like this by you.." Gilgamesh whispered and slightly turned his face to the man behind him while pressing his back more into his masters touch. Yearning for more of this wonderful friction. Though he wasn't sure if he would be able to come like this, Gilgamesh didn't feel up to take care of his own growing erection. He was far too tired at the moment.

"As if you would mind being woken up with sex by anybody, Gilgamesh."

"Haha- _ ah~ _ ..." The quiet laugh distorted into a breathy groan. He arched his back into a slight curve. Well, Kirei wasn't wrong but Gilgamesh would definitely not allow anyone to be this bold and touch him like this when he was most vulnerable from sleep.

Kirei was... a specific case. For what reason ever.

The priest nuzzled the neck of the blonde. Breathing in his scent with deep inhales and the dragging in his groin became more intensive. The thought of just taking what he wanted returned to him. Let alone Gilgamesh felt stretched enough to take him in. This would have to do.

With a quiet growl Kirei pulled his fingers back out, smirking to himself by how disappointed Gilgamesh sounded when he was left empty. Not for long though.

Kirei brought his hand to his face; spitting on it to coat his swollen cock with rough motions. He tried not to touch it more than needed as he could feel himself twitching impatiently by every little touch.

While taking the short time for preparation he could hear Gilgamesh starting to drift back into sleep, his breathing evening out bit by bit. He wouldn't let him go back to sleep, though.

As soon as the head rubbed deliberately against the entrance, Kirei didn't miss the shiver rushing through his servants body. Pressing into him he could feel himself slipping in without much effort while he listened to Gilgamesh's breathing becoming heavier and erratic. With a satisfied hum he registered the hand of King of Heroes leaving his neck and finally settling onto the priests ass; clawing his nails into the lean cheek. Partly to have something to hold onto and on the other side to urge his master to go deeper; intoxicated by the feeling of being opened further inch by inch until Kirei was fully sheathed inside of him. Hips flush against each other.

As strangely good it felt that Kirei actually gave him the time to adjust to the girth, that was far more torture than the uncomfortable feeling.

"Move."

_ Insatiable _ . Even when he was still halfway sleeping, he gave out orders. Kirei huffed at the command but didn't object and instead curled one arm around the slender waist while he rocked into Gilgamesh with slow but strong movements; his dick stroking the sensitive tight heat in each place possible. Waves building higher slowly.

The blonde turned his face slightly into the pillow when the priest slipped one hand under the buttoned up shirt, finding one of the perky nipples to take it between two fingers. Kirei could feel the King of Heroes squeeze down on his cock in response and Kirei made sure to roll the rosy little bud a bit more; flicking it every so often and humming in appreciation whenever the slender body jerked in his hold. 

As intense and tantalizing it felt, they both knew they wouldn't hold up this pace for too long. Slow and domestic had never been their style when they enjoyed pain and power to much greater extents. Therefore it wasn't a surprise for the servant when Kirei moved one of his legs over the lean thighs of Gilgamesh - as soon as the latter began to meet his thrusts more eagerly - and rolled them over.

Gilgamesh growled lazily when his front met the sheets, which felt cool to the touch but definitely not uncomfortable. The only thing making it less enjoyable was the fact that Kirei lay on top of him like a very heavy blanket; his own leaking erection was trapped between his sweaty body and the sheets. With that buff priest on top of him, there was no chance to move or adjust. All he could do was to move his hands over the messed up sheets and dug his fingers into his pillow. He barely contained a whine in the back of his throat that left his lips as a choked sound.

He could feel Kirei breathing, his chest heaving against his sweaty back. The pyjama shirt disgustingly stuck to his body like a wet second skin, causing him to feel even hotter.

When Kirei resumed to move inside of him, Gilgamesh didn't bother to hold back the relieved sigh followed by a shiver rushing down his spine.

The brunette finally got up and supported himself on his hands right and left of the trembling frame beneath him. Gilgamesh felt air coming back to his lungs. However, only for short before Kirei knocked it back out with a particular hard thrust, earning a hiss in mild pain.

Playtime was over.

"Does that please you... King of Heroes?"

Using this position Kirei pounded into him harder than before; not being particularly faster but driving into him with more force and strength. He pushed Gilgamesh into the mattress whenever he sank back deep into him; the movement causing the servants cock to brush against the sheets beneath him. Throaty gasps slipped over the blonde's lips along with it. 

" _ Yes _ ... that.. that's good..."

How interesting. Gilgamesh seemed far more lost in his need at this early morning. Maybe that had something to do with the fact he woke him up from sleep and the golden hero had no time until now to put up his arrogant facade.

Kirei wondered how far he could go if Gilgamesh was losing himself today. Well it wasn't something new that the priest strided along the blonde's limits more often than Gilgamesh liked and there have been situations when Kirei overstepped his boundaries once in a while. Resulting in being faced with the Chains of Heaven or some spears out of his treasury. He has never gotten serious injured by Gilgamesh being angry about his audacity but with that he knew how far the king's limits went and how much he could dare to poke into them.

A thought crossed his mind while he stared down at the writhing body beneath.

There was something he longed to do for a long time now. However, it would put their relationship on a risky spot. Either it would leave them in an intense rush or it would damage their bond for all eternity. He knew about Gilgamesh's thinking of loyalty and trust.

Kirei felt the tight heat contracting around him rhythmically.

_ Fuck it. _

With another hard thrust he buried himself as deep into him as he could with a grunt, feeling how Gilgamesh tightened up around him with lustful moan. He was so close...  _ so _ close…

"As your master, I do not allow you to come, Gilgamesh. You will hold up until I am done with you." His voice was hard and cold despite the breathless huffs in it from the exertion. Kirei felt the heat run down in his right arm when one of the various Command Seals started to glow, leaving a slight burning feeling on his skin when the magic began to take effect by the laws of their bond.

The words slowly got through Gilgamesh's hazy mind and he felt the spell before he even fully processed Kirei's words. A sudden push went into his chest and belly, his whole body tensing for a moment and the blood red eyes widened with infuriation. Gilgamesh turned his head slightly to the side, trying to get a glimpse of the brunette.

"You ... bastard!" Gilgamesh hissed but he tried his best to quiet down the arousal inside his body. He couldn't withstand the spell as much as he wanted as it felt like it clenched around his heart. His body painfully trembled, desperately craving for the needed release.

This fucking bastard... Kirei really had the impudence to pull a Command Seal? How dare he?! Until now this has been a quiet deal between them, they functioned with mutual trust and after what Gilgamesh had experienced with Tokiomi years back then, Kirei had never ever shown any indication to use it against him. Knowing the King of Heroes would hate to bend to the word of a mere human.

Yet he has done this.

As trivial as the matter might be. 

Either he was absolutely stupid or just brave enough to face the risk of being killed as soon as Gilgamesh was free to move again.

The adrenaline from the shock over the priest using this kind of power over him and the ecstasy blended fast into a mixture of feverish heat and despair when Kirei plunged into him with almost brutal force.

Now that Gilgamesh was wide awake there was no reason to contain himself any longer. The bed slightly protested beneath them while Gilgamesh stifled his whimpers in the pillow. Each thrust, well aimed as hard direct hits on his prostate, sent unbearable sparks jittering through his whole form. Stars danced in front of his squeezed shut eyes.

The only thing keeping him from coming was the spell used on him, chaining his body into a state of feeling the incoming fall but not being able to give in as much he liked to. It felt like an iron grip around his waist, keeping him at bay forcefully.

Gods, this unholy man would get this back a thousand times...! 

First drops of precum dribbled out of the quivering body with each motion, running down the perineal of the golden king. Kirei was close. Gilgamesh could tell from the rhythm becoming more erratic and bucking into him every so often when the tight walls clenched around the twitching cock. And aside from the fact Gilgamesh wanted his master to come, all the more, he himself needed to come. Each time when the priest pushed him back into the mattress, he could feel the friction of the sheets against his hard and leaking member. Earning whines and breathless whimpers in the process.

Even the smooth fabric felt rough against his over sensitive erection, when his body denied to tipp over.

The tint of a smirk spread on Kirei's lips as soon as Gilgamesh turned his head to the side to breathe properly. He could see the telltale of Gilgamesh's despair in the corner of his eyes. Little salty drops collecting there and threatening to burst the banks. Something inside of him growled, pleased with himself how far he had pushed his cocky servant.

With a quiet huff Kirei bent down until his lips almost touched the King of Heroes' ear. His breath brushing against it in warm little puffs.

"Do you want to come?" He whispered right into it and fisted the sheets, when the man beneath him arched his back; pressing his ass against his master. 

A shiver ran down the spine of the heroic spirit and he couldn't hold back the few salty drops; running down those cheeks from unsatisfied need. His first intention was to spat his indignation at Kirei about pulling a Command Seal but his already fogged mind and overstimulated body was far too gone to care about his pride right now.

Gilgamesh tipped his head back; feverishly licking his own lips and throwing the indignity overboard.

" _ Y-Yes-- _ ! Make... make me come.." ,taking all his willpower together he addressed Kirei in the way he usually never did, " _ Master~ _ "

That seemed to be enough to short-circuit Kirei's composure and Gilgamesh wondered since when the priest was so affected being called that way. The thought didn't linger around for too long as Kirei bucked into the trembling body mercilessly. It only took a few short thrusts until the heat and Gilgamesh's insides constantly massaging his dick brought the priest to his climax. Spilling his seed deep inside the ruined king.

With the effect of the spell Kirei has put on him, Gilgamesh could feel the tight grip of the magic leave his belly. He came in the same instant... and hard. A hoarse groan leaving his throat when he reached his peak; making a mess of the sheets he rested on. He couldn't care less.

His lungs burned from exhaustion when Gilgamesh took in the air with deep breaths; quietly wheezing as he tried to calm down his racing heartbeat. Completely blissed-out he didn't even notice the almost gentle appearing hand on top of his head. Fingers carding through the sweaty streaks of golden hair.

When Kirei pulled back out a few drops of his cum dribbled out of the twitching hole. As Gilgamesh seemed to be absolutely exhausted, he felt like he had accomplished a mission at least. Managing to render this bastard speechless for once... when he scooted over to the edge of the bed slowly he didn't expect to meet any protest. Well, he might have underestimated the King of Heroes in that point. 

Kirei heard the rattling sound and felt the tightness envelop his chest. The heavenly chains yanked him back down onto the mattress; he couldn't even react that fast to it. He stared up blankly at his servant, who sat on top of him; straddling his body to keep him down. A cold expression rested in the blood red eyes. Well, it wasn't like Kirei didn't expect him to be mad.

"If you ever dare to do that again, Kotomine, I will not hesitate to kill you." Mad was probably an understatement. Gilgamesh was mad as hell and he had a good reason for it. "Do you understand that much?" He asked again and his nails clawed into the skin of Kirei's broad chest, while holding onto the chain that had wrapped itself around the brunette's ribcage. 

Kirei didn't make a move and didn't intent to touch the blonde either. He knew Gilgamesh wouldn't allow it in his anger but it wasn't the first time the brunette had to handle a fierce demigod. He knew his ways by now.

"I am aware I have overstepped a line with you, Gilgamesh."

"You fucking did, bastard." 

"I beg your pardon." 

"You better should." The blonde snarled and let go of the chain, which dissipated in golden glittering sparkles around them before Gilgamesh climbed off of him. The apology was nothing but an empty phrase. Gilgamesh knew that much, which made it even more annoying. 

Throwing the blanket around himself he got up; heading to the bathroom. He was in the desperate need of a shower. The traces of his own high smeared on his belly. 

"Using this, you owe me one, priest. Don't think I will forgive you just like this." It was not a real threat but Kirei nodded, understanding the point in it. There was ... not a lot that he would actually find hard to endure. He has pushed his own body to a lot of torture by now. Meeting the wrath of the King of Heroes wasn't too bad. But he knew that Gilgamesh could sulk for quite a while if he wouldn't make it up to him in any sort. 

He still had time to get ready for the mass anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did then writing. You can find me on twitter with @cinnamondazai if you are interested in screaming with me over my otps. The next things I am working on are probably my kinktober things. Hopefully I can manage to get them done soon because I'm already behind schedule xD.  
See ya! 
> 
> Inspirational Songs for this:  
Several Fate OSTs tbh  
There was no particular song this time around. Sorry.


End file.
